1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device which records images on recording media accommodated in an accommodating section.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been thefts of not only special sheets for securities and the like, but also of regular paper and the like which is used in offices, stores, schools, public facilities, and the like. There is the need for measures for preventing theft of sheets which are accommodated not only in devices which handle special sheets, but also in printers which have come into general use and the like.
Preventing the theft of sheets is aimed for by attaching a lock device to a sheet feed tray. However, because the lock device is attached to the front surface (the operating surface side) of the device main body so that a key can easily be used thereat, the appearance of the front surface of the device is marred. Further, when a lock device is attached within the device main body, the device main body must be remodeled greatly in order to ensure space for installation of the lock device.